KOST Absurd
by broke lukas
Summary: Neji si leader penjajah, Gaara si judes yang cinta kebersihan, Kiba yang easy going, Naruto yang tomboy dan Sasuke yang polos menghanyutkan. inilah kisah mereka. check it out! hanya berupa serial. humor gagal. SasufemNaru. by: B "Broke"
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor garing, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc. Dan sebagainya**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 ** _Chapter 1 : Penghuni Baru itu_**

Tahun ajaran baru, pastilah didominasi segala sesuatu yang baru. Dari sebatang pensil baru sampai seragam baru. Dan dari seorang peserta didik baru sampai ke mahasiswa baru. Termasuk anggota penghuni baru Kost kecil milik Tsunade senju. Kost-an yang sebenarnya rumah minimalis itu ia jadikan kost untuk menambah uang penghasilan bulanan, lumayan, bisa untuk judi katanya. Tapi abaikan!

Mari kita lihat anggota baru itu, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, selain sebagai member baru bagi Kost 'akademi konoha' ia juga siswa baru kelas satu di KHS, sekolah bertaraf nasional. Dengan terakreditasi A dan berkantin 10. Ah, jangan lupakan aneka masakan yang terhidang, karena bagaimanapun makanan adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja, benarkan?

Kembali lagi pada Sasuke. Siang itu, di saat hari masih menjadi liburan sekolah. Ia datang ke Kost 'Akademi Konoha', membawa sebuah tas besar dan satu koper. Bersama dengan si pemilik kost, ia diantar sampai kamar barunya, yang sayangnya sudah berpenghuni, dan itu artinya ia memiliki roommate. Sabaku Gaara.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hobiku bermain bola. Kelas X di KHS. Salam kenal." Begitulah perkenalannya, membuat ke tiga anggota lainnya mengangguk. Adik baru bukanlah hal yang buruk, apalagi bocah polos nan imut berkulit putih seperti Sasuke, pikir mereka.

"Aku, Sabaku Gaara. Teman se kamarmu. Kuharap kau tahu batas dan tetap menjaga kebersihan!" Ujar Gaara ketus, terdengar datar kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring.

"Hehehe, jangan difikirkan, Sasuke. Dia memang agak judes orangnya. Kalau tidak betah sekamar dengannya, kita tukar tempat saja ya. ah, perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Senior tingkat duamu di sekolah, teman sekelasnya Gaara." Kali ini pemuda dengan rambut coklat pendek memperkenalkan dengan antusias, sambil menjabat tangan si 'adik' baru.

"Terimakasih. Tapi itu tidak perlu. Dia bukan apa- apa kok."

Perasaan Kiba saja, atau anak ini memang sedang meremehkan Gaara ya? "Oke, terserah kamu saja." Balas KIba cuek. Kemudian perkenalan pun beralih pada sesosok tinggi berjerawat serta berambut panjang lurus, dan tidak lupa senyum ramah khas seorang kakak.

"Kalau aku Hyuuga Neji, panggil saja Neji. Aku senior tingkat tigamu di sekolah. Oh ya, aku ke kamar sebentar. Salam kenal ya, betah- betahlah di sini." Ucapnya sambil sesekali menepuk- nepuk bahu Sasuke penuh wibawa. Tetapi setelah itu atensinya beralih pada sosok Kiba. "Kiba, jangan cuma santai- santai! Di luar mendung tau! Cepet ambil jemuran sana!" bentaknya yeng kemudian di angguki dengan pasrah oleh Kiba.

Ini nih, nggak enaknya punya leader otoriter yang suka menjajah kebebasan adik- adiknya. Batin Kiba merana.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi interaksi mereka, tidak penuh minat. bosan lebih tepatnya. Ia pikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik dengan ia mengikuti saran kakak laki- lakinya untuk hidup mandiri, tapi ternyata…

"Wah! Penghuni baru ya?!" Seru sebuah suara bernada cempreng, sukses membuat Sasuke terlonjak.

Apakah tadi Author menyebutkan tiga penghuni lama? Oh, maafkan saya kalau begitu. Karena nyatanya ada satu penghuni paling lama dan berbeda dari mereka. Ia saat ini baru saja selesai mandi siang, karena malas mandi pagi.

Rambut pirang panjang sebahu yang masih basah, dan sepasang mata biru safir menjadi perhatian Sasuke. "Kamarmu yang sebelah mana?" Sasuke dengan reflex menunjuk kamar Gaara paling ujung depan. "Wah, kalau aku di sini, dekat kamar Kiba."

Dan sore itu, Sasuke kembali meminta tawaran Kiba untuk pindah ruangan.

…

Punya anggota baru itu, awalnya memang menyenangkan. Tapi lama- lama bikin judes juga, karena semakin lama kita bersama, semakin terlihat juga sifat aslinya. Sasuke yang kata mereka polos nan lugu itu nyatanya nggak sepolos tampangnya.

"UCHIHA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BERUANGKU!?" amuk Gaara di suatu sore, di genggamannya terdapat sebuah boneka beruang yang sebelah tangannya sudah terpotong, dan manic mata yang hilang entah kemana. Matanya yang hijau Jade melotot penuh intimidasi pada adik terkecil mereka yang hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Maaf, kak. Ku kira nggak ada yang punya."

"Maaf- maaf! Ganti rugi!"

"Nggak mau. Lagian kenapa coba, kakakkan cowok. Masa mainannya boneka. Tapi kalau masih mau maksa, ku sebarin lho kalau kelakuan kakak mirip banci."

"A,ap_ ka, kamu! Aaaarrggghhhh!" sore itu adalah hari dimana seorang Sabaku Gaara dipecundangi Kohai untuk pertama kalinya.

..

Yeah, itu baru Gaara, bagaimana dengan Kiba.

"Kak Kiba mau apa?" tanya Sasuke di minggu pagi saat melihat Kiba menggendong seekor anjing berbulu putih nan lebat. "Mau mandiin Akamaru. Ikut?"

"Nggak ah, nanti alergiku kumat."

"Oh, ya sudah. Eh, bisa minta tolong nggak. Tolong ambilin sampoo khusus anjing di kamarku dong. Minta tolong aja sama Gaara kalau nggak tahu."

"Oke." Selanjutnya Kiba tidak akan pernah mau meminta tolong apapun pada Sasuke menyangkut anjingnya, pasalnya Shampoo Khusus itu menjadi benar- benar Khusus karena berisi tinta biru permanent.

Besoknya dengan terpaksa Kiba mencukur habis bulu Akamaru karena telah berubah warna.

..

Lain Kiba, lain pula Neji. Saat itu Kiba yang menjadi juru masak sedang pulang ke rumah. Jadi mereka memutuskan patungan untuk membeli makanan cepat saji. Dan perintah untuk membeli makanan itu jatuh kepada Sasuke.

"Ingat baik- baik. Nasi gorengnya tiga. Cabenya jangan banyak- banyak. Teh angetnya yang manis, mengerti."

"Hn"

"Cepet ya. kamu terserah mau beli apa."

Dengan berbekal uang saku 25 ribu, ia berjalan keluar rumah. Merogoh handphone dan memencet tombol calling. "Aku pesan pizza mini satu sama jus tomat, di kirim di alamat yang nanti ku kirim lewat sms." Setelah mematikan telfon ia menuju warung kecil di pinggir jalan. "Bang, tolong nasi goreng tiga extra pedas sama teh pahitnya tiga juga. Di bungkus ya, bang."

"Oke, dik."

Dan selanjutnya, reader silahkan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi.

…

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Penghuni gadis satu-satunya yang menjadi atensi paling menarik untuk Sasuke? Tentu saja hidupnya tidak mengerikan seperti ke tiga temannya, tapi amat sangat mega super duper mengerikan.

"Abang Dobe!" panggil Sasuke, tetapi sama sekali tidak di gubris olehnya.

"Hei, abang idiot." Bukan tanpa sebab, bocah absurd macam Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Melainkan karena penampilan gadis itu yang mirip preman dengan muka minta di tempeleng, alias mirip pria, cuman bedanya nggak ada kumis apalagi jambang. Cuma ada coretan mirip kumis kucing dengan tinta permanent hasil karya Sasuke. Itupun karena dia lengah.

"Naru-dobe."

". . ."

"Dobe no baka."

". . ."

"Dobe no kawaii."

". . ."

"Nar_"

"BERISIKK TEM_"

DUAGGH melayanglah bola sepak itu tepat ke arah wajah cantiknya. Baiklah, ingatkan ia untuk membalas semua perlakuan kurang ajar Uchiha muda bermuka dua itu.

"Hmm, kena ya. baguslah. Anggap saja itu kissmark dariku, dadah!" mengangguk singkat kemudian berlalu ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggemeletukkan giginya siap menumpahkan amarah. "SAAASSSUUUUKKKKEEEE TEEEEEMEEEEEEEEE!"

Chappy one FIN

Perkenalan Tokoh,

Uzumaky Naruto,(17 tahun/ kelas 2-2) gadis tomboy yang punya hobi makan mie instan. Ratunya ilmu Fisika dan Matematika. Pusatnya murid- murid berotak jongkok minta contekan. Catatan : punya senyum menawan.

Sabaku Gaara, (17 tahun/ kelas 2-3) pemuda pendiam yang agak judes kalau ngomong. Hobi meluk boneka kalau lagi galau. Pintar dibidang geografi dan geofisika. Catatan : kebersihan adalah motto dan hidupnya.

Inuzuka Kiba, (17 thn/ kls 2-3) pemuda ceria yang punya kemampua memasak setara cheff hotel bintang dua. Punya hewan kesayangan bernama Akamaru dan pintar di bidang olahraga. Catatan : easy going itulah sifatnya.

Hyuuga Neji, (18 tahun/ kelas 3-1) leader berwibawa dan suka menjajah adik- adiknya di saat bersamaan. Punya hobi merawat rambut hingga mulus. Catatan : mendidik bocah itu mesti tegas. Tendang aja kalau nggak mau. (Tapi beneran, Neji itu punya sifat ke bapakan).

Uchiha Sasuke, (15 tahun/ kelas 1-1) si jenius yang punya tampang lugu nan polos. Tetapi diam- diam menghanyutkan. Hobi bermain bola, walaupun berada di dalam ruangan sekalipun. Catatan : Yang enak di jahilin itu Naruto.

Sekian perkenalannya.

..

Hallo, aku buat cerita lagi. Memang garing sih sebenarnya, tapi yang penting bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian. Ini bisa disebut Serial, karena nggak ngangkat masalah yang berat.

Thanks, buat Review, fav dan follownya di 'My lovely Sasuke' ya.. sequelnya nggak janji bakal buat. Soalnya belum ada ide.

Pokokna mah, matur suwun sanged, mas/mbak sekalian.

Ttd

B "Broke" ( sekali lagi, aku bukan Lukas. Karena dia partnerku di akun ini.)

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Falling in love

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor garing, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc. Dan sebagainya**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 **Chapter 2 : Falling in love**

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas, walaupun wajahnya terkesan datar sesungguhnya ia merasa jengkel. Apalagi dengan keberadaan seorang siswi cantik bersurai merah muda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. 'Cantik sih, tapi.. si Abang dobe lebih manis.' Batin Sasuke saraya memandangi si surai merah muda dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Tak menyadari bahwa yang ditatap nampak _blushing_.

Merasa ingat sesuatu, Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Ah, benar. Bukankah saat ini ia tengah galau. Si _blonde_ jadi- jadian itu bahkan tak menyadari kode- kode PDKT-nya. 'Ck, Bang Naru lagi ngapain ya?' pikir Sasuke. Benar- benar tidak memperhatikan bagaimana bingungnya Sakura (gadis merah muda itu) melihat wajah melamunnya.

"Sa, sasuke-kun.." Panggil gadis itu, terlihat hati- hati. Sejujurnya ia takut, kenapa seorang pangeran es (sok cool dan jaim) macam sasuke bisa berekspresi seperti perjaka gagal cinta.

'Ck, jangan- jangan lagi berduaan sama kak Gaara?'

"Sasuke-kun?" melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sasuke

'Awas aja kalau sampai saling suka, bakal ku sebarin aibmu, kak gaara. tapi...' tiba- tiba wajah Sasuke memucat, kemudian berubah menjadi sangar.

Sakura yang was- was kembali ingin menyadarkan sang pujaan hati, tapi mungkin setelah ini akan menjadi mantan. "Sasu_"

"Sialan! Kalau sampai si dobe itu yang nembak duluan bakal ku 'kissmark' pake tendangan mautkuh!"

Krik krik krik

Sakura mematung, Sasuke tenggelam dalam emosi. Okeh, abaikan saja mereka.

.

.

Sore menjelang, kegalauan Sasuke semakin tak terbendung. Pasalnya ia tadi melihat Naruto menyuapi Gaara dengan mesra, amat sangat mesra. Walau kenyataannya tidaklah seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan tapi kelakuan mereka benar- benar bikin hatinya panas. Sepanas cuaca siang tadi, di tambah jam olahraga yang mengharuskannya lari marathon keliling gedung. Tambahlah panas saja hati Sasuke.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Ia menghitung kerikil di tanah yang ia pijaki. Masa bodoh dengan kata orang ia kurang kerjaan, yang penting bisa meminimalisir kegundahan hati. Tak terasa, ia sudah di depan teras kost- kostan dengan plang besar bertulis 'Akademi konoha' di atas pintu.

"Cih, norak." Dengusnya sebal, ingat bray, kegalauan menjadikan Sasuke sensitif. Biasalah PMS (Perasaannya Memendam Sakithati).

"Oh, Sasuke. Udah pulang, kirain mau nginep di sekolah tadi." Belum sempat membuka knop pintu, kepala bersurai coklat cepak menyembul dari balik pintu. Membuat Sasuke melotot horror karena kaget.

"Gak usah melototin gitu kali. Dari kemarin kamu gampang marah ya, lagi menstruasi?"

Plak! Tamparan sukses di dapat Kiba. Dengan wajah judes Sasuke berlalu melewati Kiba. Tidak lupa juga menabrak bahu Kiba agak keras sambil membuang muka.

"Ih, dasar. Gitu aja marah. Kayak cewek lagi tingkahnya." Gumam Kiba seraya mengelus wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Makam malam berlalu tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, membuat anggota lainnya bertanya- tanya. Kiba yang punya rasa kepedulian tinggi membawa sepiring nasi k are dan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar Sasuke (bekas kamarnya).

"Sas, aku masuk ya." Kiba membuka pintu, dan melongok masuk menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam tiduran di atas kasur sambil memandang ternit kamar.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke tak niat

"Kamu kenapa? Kusut gitu mukanya." Kiba menaruh bawaannya di meja belajar Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke

"Gak papa."

"Yakin? Cerita aja kali, mungkin aku bisa bantu."

Mendengar nada penuh perhatian itu, Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya pada wajah kakak kelasnya. Terlihat sedikit ragu, tetapi tatapan Kiba yang teduh membuat ia kemudian memantabkan hati. 'yeah, yang penting diungkapkan. Sekalian minta solusi."

"Aku lagi galau, kak."

Kiba menyernyitkan alis, "Galau kenapa? Masalah keluarga? Atau karena lagi bokek?"

"Nggak. Bukan itu semua."

"Terus?"

"Aku .."

"Ya?"

"…lagi jatuh cinta sama kak Naruto." Lirih Sasuke _to the point._

". . ." kedip- kedip, Kiba berkedip, berusaha memproses pernyataan Sasuke. Dan..

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Setelah malam itu, Sasuke benar- benar menyesal. Bukannya mendapat Solusi, ia malah ditertawakan hingga dua jam penuh non stop. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana Kiba melakukannya.

.

.

.

Malam berganti, singkat cerita, ini hari minggu pagi. Sasuke yang lagi galau jadi nggak semangat gotong royong bersih- bersih kost-an. Membuat Neji dan Gaara uring- uringan. Dan Kiba hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke yang sedang badmood.

Merasa sudah tak ada ide, Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar neji (mau curhat plus minta solusi buat nyatain perasaannya ke Naruto) tapi langsung di hadang Gaara.

"Sas, kalau lagi ada masalah. Kamu bisa cerita ke aku."

"Berisik. Nyingkir deh!" ketus Sasuke, bener- bener kurang ajar dia sama senior. _but,_ ayolah, Gaara itu rivalnya untuk saat ini. Jadi bolehkan kalau dia bersikap ketus. 'ini namanya agresi, PD dua antara blok utara sama selatan!'

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Gaara gagal paham. Harusnya yang marah- marah itu dirinya, udah kerjaan nggak ada yang bener, sekarang malam ngetusin senior. 'mau mati nih bocah' umpat gaara dalam hati.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Karena malas cari ribut, Gaara akhirnya mengalah. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kencan bersama pacarnya, Beruang.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar, tak lama kemuadian pintu terbuka. Menampakkan kamar yang berantakan dan si pemilik yang sedang menggunakan celemek serta menenteng kemonceng.

"Oh, Sasuke? Mau bantuin ya, boleh- boleh. Ayo masuk."

Okay, sepertinya sasuke salah memilih waktu, karena setelah itu, bukannya curhat ia malah dijadikan budak dadakan oleh Neji.

"sialan." Umpat Sasuke di sela aktivitasnya mengangkat barang ini dan itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sasuke menggalau, kelakuannya yang jadi sensitive dan suka marah- marah tidak jelas itu menggelitik relung jiwa Naruto (Walau sebenarnya bukan cuma Naruto saja). Dan keinginannya untuk menempeleng kepala Sasuke memuncak saat sang empu nama dengan sengaja mendorongnya keras di sela aktivitasnya berjalan kaki dari kamar mandi menuju kamar.

"Heh! Kamu cari ribut!?" gertak Naruto marah

Sasuke diam dengan wajah datar, kemudian mendengus. "Berisik. Idiot"

"APA?! Kurang ajar. TEME!"

"Kau idiot, dobe, baka, usuratonkachi!"

"Apaan sih! Kalau mau ngajak berantem ayo sini. Kulayani dengan senang hati." Naruto maju, ia dengan kasar menaikkan kaos lengannya. Pose menggertak. Tatapi tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Ia malah menundukkan wajahnya yang kusut,

"Aku suka kamu tahu." Lirih Sasuke putus asa, membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak dan memastikan pendengarannya.

"Apa? Pingin di tonjok?"

"Aku cinta kamu, kak Naruto.. kenapa kamu nggak pernah ngerti semua maksud PDKT-ku. Aku sering usilin kamu sambil manggil kamu 'Abang' itu juga karena kamu itu special!" Ucap Sasuke gemas, sedikit menggeram karena saking gemesnya.

"Ha, hah?" perlahan wajah Naruto memerah. Dengan salah tingkah ia berjalan pelan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Errmm, kayaknya aku ada PR deh. Hehe, ke kamar dulu ya." dengan secepat kilat Naruto berlari memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah terluka.

'ditolak ya.' batinnya miris

Belum sempat ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan menumpahkan segala sakit hatinya, ia mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar Naruto, teriakan yang membuat hati sasuke merasa lega dan hangat di saat bersamaan.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! Sasuke no Teme. Dasar nggak romantis! Harusnya dia nembak aku kayak di film- film itu! Dasar idiot! Aku juga suka kamuuu, dasar berengsek! Pantat ayam sialaan!"

Dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis di wajah putihnya. Membuat Kiba yang baru lewat dan melihatnya sambil membawa mie rebus rasa ayam bawang itu menganga sambil menjatuhkan mienya ke lantai, tentu saja tanpa sadar.

Chappy two FIN

 **Omake :**

Makan siang di kantin KHS.

Gadis berambut pirang bermata biru memandang Gaara dengan intens, kepalanya ditopang dengan satu tangannya yang dilipat, bersandar pada meja kantin.

"Gaara." Panggil gadis itu, Gaara melirik sejenak sambil memakan mie pastanya.

"Aku mau curhat." Ungkap gadis itu, membuat Gaara tertawa meremehkan. "Cowok suka curhat itu banci, Naruto." Komentarnya, sukses mendapat deathglare dari si empu nama.

"Seriusan ini, Gaara. Mau dengerin nggak sih!?"

"Iya. Cepetan ah!" sewot Gaara dengan setengah hati.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, dengan cepat direbutnya mie pasta Gaara dan menyodorkan sesuap mie di depan mulut Gaara. "Baik deh. Sini kusuapi sebagai rasa terimakasihku untukmu."

"Apaan sih! Ogah!"

"Aa"

"Nggak!"

"A! atau kubuang boneka beruangmu!" setelah mendengar kata keramat itu, Gaara dengan pasrah membuka mulut. "Mau curhat apa?" serunya disela kunyahan mienya

"Hmm, aku susah tidur akhir- akhir ini." Jeda sesaat, Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya keras- keras, menetralisir kegugupan. "Aku menyukai seseorang Gaara. Kupikir ini cinta pandangan pertama."

". . ." menyernyitkan alis, Gaara menatap gadis blonde itu intens. Mencari sedikit saja kebohongan di matanya, tetapi tidak ada. "Lalu, siapa orang itu? Kau suka apanya?"

"Errmm.. kalau ku kasih tahu, jangan tertawa ya."

"Ck! Cepetan deh, ribet banget gitu aja."

".. Sasuke.." Lirih Naruto

"Hah apa? Siapa?" Gaara mengulang pertanyaan, berusaha menajamkan pendengaran. Sedangkan Naruto sudah menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Sasuke. Aku suka sasuke. Kulitnya putih, jadi aku suka."

Gaara melongo, ia benar- benar tidak tahu kalau temannya itu begitu polos.

FIN beneran

Ini chap 2 udah Update, memang nggak begitu nyambung sama chap satu. Karena memang ini berupa serial. Masing- masing chap bisa di baca sendiri- sendiri.

Buat yang review, fav and follow terimakasih banyak..

Choikim1310 : ini mirip boyband ya? emang idenya dari situ. Hehehe. Naruto itu penghuni lama, coz karena penampilannya yang mirip lelaki jadi di kira kost-nya anak laki2 sama ketiganya. Terus saya minta maaf , Naruto memang akan ada saatnya jadi cantik. Tapi nggak sampai bikin temen2 se kost nya terpana atau begitulah paling Cuma Sasuke. Soalnya mereka udah pada punya pacar.

Khioneizys,Syiki894,thiyahrama dan semua yang sudah mereview, mem-fav dan follow sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.

Ttd

B "Broke"


	3. Chapter 3 : Di saat kiba tengah demam

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor semakin garing, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc. Alur cepat. Dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 **Chapter 3 : Di saat Kiba tengah demam**

Siang itu hujan cukup deras, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat cepak dengan wajah di tumbuhi sebuah jerawat mungil terpaksa menerjang hujan karena lupa membawa payung. Menunggu hujan redapun percuma, pasalnya tidak ada tanda- tanda hujan akan berhenti. Lagipula sekolah sudah sepi dari sejam yang lalu. Biasalah, karena ada rapat guru sehingga pelajaran dihentikan, dan pulang dimajukan. Kiba yang memang masuk dalam tim Basket harus menunda kepulangannya untuk beres- beres gudang olahraga sendirian. Catat: sendirian!. Karena memang ia selalu teraniaya.

"Tadaimaaa!" Salamnya begitu memasuki Kost- kost- an tercintanya. Bajunya basah kuyub.

Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah bermain PSP di dekat pintu membalas tanpa niat, "Okaeri, kak Kiba."

"Kok baru pulang, Kak?" Tanya Sasuke basa- basi, ia melirik Kiba sejenak tapi langsung kembali ke layar PSPnya.

"Biasalah, Sas. Anak tiri selalu yang terakhir. Aku ganti dulu ya, dingin nih." Jawabnya kemudian berlalu pergi ke kamar.

"Hmm. Kak, lantainya basah." Tegur sasuke

"Ya, entar aku pel kok. Tenang aja."

Percakapanpun terputus begitu Kiba menutup pintu. Tak lama sosok Gaara terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandangi lantai basah dengan murka.

"Apa- apaan ini?! Lantai baru saja dipel kenapa bisa basah lagi?!"

"Kak Kiba tadi datang sambil basah- basahan. Katanya biar kak Gaara aja yang nge- pel lagi." Dustanya di akhir kalimat.

"KIIBAAAA!"

.

.

.

Siang beranjak sore, waktu makan malam semakin dekat. Dan inilah saatnya Kiba menunaikkan kewajibannya untuk memberi makan anak orang. Tetapi sepertinya kegiatan itu tidak bisa dilakukan untuk saat ini, karena siang menjelang sore tadi Kiba tiba- tiba ambruk dengan suhu badan panas dan bersin- bersin.

"Kamu ini, Kiba. Sudah tahu bakal kayak gini kalau hujan- hujanan, tetep aja nekad. Nggak keramas lagi habis hujan- hujanan. Ck! Ngerepotin orang aja!" kesal Naruto disela aktifitasnya mengompres kening Kiba dengan handuk basah.

"Huh! Aku nggak punya pilihan tahu. Mau sms kalian juga percuma, ponselku ketinggalan."

"Kamukan bisa nunggu reda!"

"Dari hongkong! Liat tuh di luar. Dari tadi siang juga hujannya nggak reda- reda."

"Ck. Iya deh iya. Anggep aja takdir."

"…"

Sejenak suasana menjadi tenang, mata coklat Kiba memandang jam dinding. "Sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Tenang. Mereka udah bukan bocah, pasti bisa cari makan." Sahut si blonde sambil membereskan baskom dan teko air panas untuk dibawa ke dapur.

"Aku masih punya cadangan roti sama susu kotak. Nanti kamu makan terus minum obat, oke?"

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Tiga remaja, duduk dalam ruangan sama dan berekspresi sama. Menahan lapar. Neji selaku seorang kakak yang baik mencoba mencari solusi dengan meminta uang patungan untuk membeli makan cepat saji di luar, tetapi baru ingat kalau saat ini sedang akhir bulan, atau dengan kata lain dalam keadaan kantong kering.

Tiba- tiba, bagai sesosok dewi dari langit, Naruto datang membawa baskom beserta teko air panas. Lantas ketiganyapun segera mengerubunginya. Abaikan Sasuke yang berusaha mencegah kedua kakaknya bersentuhan dengan kekasih sepihaknya. (Soalnya Naruto masih belum ngomong suka ke dia di depan muka).

"Eh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan, menatap aneh ketiganya

"Naru, kami lapar. Plis, masakin sesuatu buat kami." Gaara menyahut lebih dulu, tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke yang menghalanginya memandang Naruto.

"Iya. Karena kami tidak bisa masak. Kamu yang masak ya, biasanya insting cewek tentang bumbu itu kuat walau belum pernah masak sekalipun." Neji menambahi, disusul pekikan Gaara yang mendapat injakan ekstra keras dari Sasuke. "Rasakan itu, kakak banci."

"Awas kamu, Sas!"

Adu deathglare pun terjadi, tetapi tidak menyurutkan keinginan naruto untuk protes.

"Maaf, kak. Nggak bisa, Naru capek hari ini. Pingin bobok lebih awal." Tanggapnya seraya melenggang pergi meletakkan baskom dan teko di atas meja.

"Please deh, Nar. Kamu nggak kasian pada kami." Gaara memelas, Naruto cuek.

Pertengkaranpun tidak dapat dihindari, tetapi kali ini lawan Gaara adalah Naruto, bukan Sasuke seperti biasa. Dan kemenanganpun dengan mutlak diraih oleh Naruto.

"Pokoknya. Aku. Nggak. Mau. Masak. Titik!."

.

.

.

Naruto mendengus keras. Setelah memberikan sepotong roti, air putih dan sebutir obar paracetamol untuk Kiba kini ia tengah duduk di kursi teras sambil menatap jauh pada tetesan- tetesan air yang berjatuhan. Bukan maksudnya ia menolak dengan kasar seperti itu, ia hanya sedang kelelahan, malas memasak, dan.. yeah, siklus wanita.

"Di sini ternyata." Seru sebuah suara agak berat, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sipemilik suara.

"Sasuke?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, Bang?"

"Nggak usah minta izin deh, kalau akhirnya duduk juga. Ada apa? Mau maksa aku buat masak juga?" Sewot Naruto begitu adik kelasnya itu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sejujurnya iya. Kami kelaparan, masa abang nggak kasian."

"Cih, udah gede masih minta dilayani. Masak sendiri sanah!"

"Kalau nggak mau masakin mereka, buat aku aja."

"Hah?" mulut sewarna cherry miliknya menganga, menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Apa barusan Sasuke memintanya masak untuk dirinya?

"Sebagai pacar, boleh dong aku mencicipi masakan pertamamu." Lanjut Sasuke, tak merasa risih dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan naruto padanya.

"Aku.. nggak bisa masak, Sas." Akunya, ia menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sempat singgah. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. "Nggak papa. Apapun hasilnya, akan kami habiskan."

"…" Saat itu juga, bertambahlah alasan mengapa Naruto menyukai sasuke. Senyuman tulus itu, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

Alis Gaara yang hampir tak terlihat menyernyit, mata jadenya memandang penuh penolakan pada semangkuk sup bagai lendir yang meletup- letup dengan uap panas yang mengepul. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pada satu- satunya gadis di antara mereka, malam itu. Tepatnya di ruang makan.

Neji dan Sasuke hanya diam, menanti jawaban Naruto. "Sup tomat. Pesanan Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat. Sambil sesekali menyeruput susu kotak. "Kok warnanya agak kecoklatan ya?" Neji menambahi, menyerukan pertanyaan yang dipendam Sasuke.

"Berisik. Makan saja. Kata Sasuke, kalian akan habiskan apapun jadinya."

Mendengar jawaban tak niat Naruto, Neji dan Gaara segera menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke 'Kau mau kita mati, hah?' begitulah kira- kir arti tatapan mereka, Sasuke Cuma nyengir, lantas kembali memandang mangkuknya yang berisi sup tomat. Wow, apa itu yang mengambang? Kok bentuknya mencurigakan.

Ia melirik Naruto sejenak, melihat bagaimana paras (yang sejujurnya begitu) ayu itu terlihat cuek. Tanpa banyak berkomentar, Sasukepun segera melahap jatahnya. Mengenyahkan rasa asin dan aneh yang hinggap di indera pengecapkan dengan segera menelan tanpa mengunyah. "Lumayan." Komentarnya, yang langsung dipelototi keduan kakak laki-lakinya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, keduanyapun mencoba, sesendok sup masuk ke dalam mulut, mengerutkan dahi kemudian..

"HOEEKK!" .. kembali ke mangkuk.

"HEI! SETIDAKNYA HARGAI AKU DENGAN MUNTAH DI KAMAR MANDI TAHU!"

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai dengan amukan Naruto. Tetapi yang lebih menakjubkan, Sasuke berhasil menghabiskan semangkuk sub tomat buatannya tanpa memuntahkannya seperti Neji dan Gaara. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa khawatir. 'bagaimana kalau dia sakit perut?' pikirnya.

Naruto merasa tidak tenang, dan pandangannya pun jatuh pada sekotak susu coklat di atas lemari meja belajarnya.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi, dengan santai ia melenggang menuju kamarnya. Malam ini kost jadi sepi, karena kakak- kakak kelasnya sibuk belajar, kecuali Kiba yang sedang demam. Hampir saja ia membuka pintu, sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya.

Sekotak karton susu coklat dengan sesobek kertas berada di bawah dekat pintu kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera mengambil dan membaca suratnya sambil memasuki kamar.

 _'_ _Hei teme. Aku yakin masakanku tidak enak. Jadi muntahkan saja. Sebagai gantinya, susu kotak ini untukmu. Cepat belajar ya, jangan main game.'_

Senyum tuluspun tercetak untuk yang kedua kalinya di wajah putih itu. Tanpa ditulispun ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. "I love you too, Naruto. Arigato." Bisiknya seraya memandang dinding pembatas kamarnya dan gadis blonde itu.

Chappy three FIN

Ini sudah dilanjut, hehehe. Tapi makin garing ya, nggak papa. Soalnya kemarau belum sepenuhnya berakhir.

Choikim1310 : Hahaha, saya memang kalau genre beginian kurang ahli (walau sebenarnya genre apapun juga masih amatir) jadi alurnya cepet and singkat. Soal Naru sampai janur kuning.. eerrmm, kayaknya nggak sampai deh. Soalnya ini adegan- adegan ringan aja yang di angkat. Bro lagi nggak bisa buat romance yang manis. Jadi romance nya dikit aja. Makasih reviewnya,

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : Beneran suka dong! Hehe, soalnya dulu ibu saya suka sama bapak karena kulitnya putih. Hehehehehehehehehehe

Buat Adelia 437, Darmadarma83, thiyahrama,Taqieya746, Aiko Vallery dan danaraljapamu juga semua yang sudah mereview, fav dan follow. Terimakasih banyak! Heeyyy.. Jangan bosen baca yaaa

Ttd

B "Broke" (Bukan Lukas)

.

.

Review kalian penyemangat kami.. Jadi, akan kutunggu,


	4. Chapter 4 : Kak Neji Yang Galau

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor semakin garing, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc. Alur cepat. Dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 **Chapter 4 : Kak Neji yang Galau**

"Huuffhh.." Ini adalah yang ke 43 kalinya seorang Neji Hyuuga menghela nafas. Mengacuhan pandangan ke empat adik kelasnya yang bertanya- tanya. Sepasang pupil sewarna lavender itu memandang jauh pada luar jendela ruang tengah, punggungnya bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, dan di tangannya sebatang pensil diapit oleh telunjuk serta jari tengahnya.

"Psst, Gaara. Sepertinya kak Neji sedang tidak waras." Bisik Kiba sambil mengintip dari balik pintu dapur bersama ketiga kawannya

"Benar. Lihat saja tingkahnya. Pensil saja dihisap- hisap begitu. Dia pikir itu rokok." Naruto menambahi, di sampingnya Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Hmm. Dia juga jadi jarang menindas." Sedangkan Gaara sendiri, terlihat serius mengamati setiap perubahan yang dialami kakak mereka tersayang.

"Jatuh cinta kali." Sasuke menyahut, ketiganya menoleh.

"Yang benar?. Perasaan dia sudah punya pacar, deh, Sas."

"Patah hati kalau gitu."

Plak, geplakan keras mendarat di rambut model pantat ayam Sasuke. Disusul seruah 'Huuu~' dari Naruto.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong!" Kiba sekali lagi berseru. Dia bersama kedua temannya memelototi Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan sebal Sasuke.

"Yaudah, tanya aja sendiri." Sasuke menjawab dengan sedikit bergumam, merasa jengkel karena Naruto lebih berpihak pada si banci dan si cerewet, menurut Sasuke. Beneran deh, ini Sasuke minta di botaki, senior sendiri di hinakan begitu.

.

.

.

Dua hari. Sudah dua hari sang leader berkelakuan tak biasa, misalkan seperti awalnya suka menjajah, kini lebih suka memerintah. Yang biasanya jarang ngemil, kini bahkan tiga toples cemilan habis di raupnya (padahal berperisa cabe rawit). Dan yang awalnya jarang be'ol jadi sering ke toilet, bahkan jam makan malampun sering ia gunakan untuk mengurung diri ke kamar mandi. Tak urung perubahan sikap yang sangat ekstream itu membuat ke tiga adik- adiknya khawatir, kecuali Sasuke. Dia itu tipe- tipe adik berengsek yang nggak peduli nasip kakaknya. Kecuali kakak kandung.

"Eh, eh. Jadi gimana nih kita? Beneran mau tanya langsung?" Tanya Kiba di sela acara rapat mereka. Naruto diam menanggapi, ia terlihat ragu untuk mengambil tindakan. "Gaara, gimana menurutmu?"

"…" yang ditanyapun hanya diam seraya menundukkan wajah.

".. Gaara?" Panggil Naruto lagi, mata safirnya memandang si mata jade penuh harap, begitupun Kiba.

"…"

"?"

"…"

"Haiisshh, kenapa malah tidur sih. Dasar panda!" keluhnya, menyadari bahwa yang menjadi lawan bicara tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk karena terlalu lelah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak capek disuruh kerja rodi bersihin selokan belakang Kost yang mampet karena sampah mienya Naruto sama Kiba. Chk! Neji memang selalu deskriminasi. Yang makan siapa yang kena getah siapa.

"Yaudah deh, biar aku aja yang tanya." Akhirnya dengan segala rasa kemanusiaan tinggi, Kiba menunjuk diri. Lantas iapun berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Di mana seorang Neji sedang menyisir rambut sambil melamun.

"kak Neji.." Panggilnya pelan, tetapi tidak ada respon. "Kakak!" kembali mencoba, tetapi masih tetap sama. Sungguh, pandangan kosong dari sepasang bola mata sewarna lavender itu membuat hatinya risih. Risih jadi Kepo.

"Ka_"

"Hmm. Aku denger kok. Lansung aja, ada apa?" Potong Neji dengan suara datar. Membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget. Kemudian meringis salah tingkah.

"Errmm. Kita mau hang out, boleh?" Sumpah! Itu adalah pertanyaan reflek yang sejujurnya ia pendam di hati yang paling dalam. Soalnya nggak pernah sekalipun Neji membiarkan mereka keluar malam tanpa alasan jelas. Demi keselamatan katanya. Padahal dia cuma nggak mau kehabisan orang untuk di suruh- suruh.

"Boleh, silahkan." Jawab Neji cuek, Kiba tertegun.

"Eh? Yang bener!?" pekiknya setelah beberapa saat memproses data input, dengan kedua mata yang bersinar cerah. Secerah lampu neon.

"Bener kok. Tapi pulangnya entar tidur di luar."

'Rese!' mendengar jawaban dengan wajah songong itu Kiba mencibir, ternyata walaupun sedang galau, neji tetaplah seorang neji.

"Nggak jadi kak. Permi_"

"Tunggu- tunggu!" Sebuah suara yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat telinga Kiba mengalun keras, di susul kepala pirang dengan panjang sebahu ikut menyembul dari pundak si pecinta anjing.

"Kami sebenarnya mau tanya, kak. Jujur, kami khawatir. Kakak ini sedang ada masalah apa sih? Kok tiap hari bengong saja." Lanjut Naruto, ekspresinya terlihat benar- benar khawatir. Membuat Neji yang melihat sedikit trenyuh. Kalau boleh ia mengakui, Naruto itu satu- satunya adik kost yang baik hati (walau kadang punya niat terselubung).

Dan dengan senyum paling menawan nan menenangkan Neji menjawab, "Nggak ada apa- apa kok. sebenarnya aku kemarin lusa ikutan kuis. Niatnya kalau menang bakal nraktir kalian."

"Eh, terus. Kakak kalah begitu? Jadinya galau begini. Sampai berhari- hari pula." Komentar Kiba

"Menang. Tapi hadiahnya di tarik."

"Heee? Kenapa?!" Kiba dan Naruto berteriak heboh. Pupus sudah harapan mereka untuk menguras kantong dompet Neji.

"Soalnya aku ketahuan kalau bukan murid SD."

.

.

.

Sepanjang tiga jam dari makan malam, Naruto memandang langit dari belakang rumah kost sambil menggerutu. Ia kesal karena kakak yang ia hormati mempermainkan mereka seperti itu. Ia sadar, lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu tengah menyembunyikan kegundahan hati seorang diri. Betapa sangat tidak bergunanya ia.

Tiba- tiba tanpa pemberitahuan. Seorang pemuda jangkung mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis blonde.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya

"Huuffhh.." Naruto menghela nafas berat. Kedua safirnya masih asik memandangi gelapnya langit malam.

Mengerti apa yang sedang difikirkan gadis itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dan ikut memandang langit, "Kak Neji cuma ingin kita nggak khawatir. Itulah kenapa dia membuat lelucon seperti itu." Tanggapnya, yang hanya di respon pasif oleh Naruto.

"Naruto." Panggilnya, berusaha bersikap serius tanpa memanggil dengan kata 'abang' maupun tetekbengeknya.

"Hmm?"

"Jika kamu ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Setidaknya aku berguna untuk menjadi teman pertama curhatmu. Jangan seperti kak Neji," 'yang cuma karena masalah kecil saja galau' lanjutnya dalam hati, mencibir sang leader

"Apa maksudmu?" mengerutkan alisnya, Naruto memandang Sasuke tepat di kedua bola mata onyx-nya

"Kelak saat kamu sudah jadi istriku, jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku mengerti?" Ulangnya. Membuat Naruto terdiam, kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari memasuki kost. Dengan wajah merah tentu saja. "Siapa yang mau jadi istrimu, Teme!" teriaknya dari dalam rumah.

Sasuke tertawa, setelah itu mengikuti jejak Naruto dan menutup pintu.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebulan naruto dapat tidut dengan nyenyak kembali.

Chappy Four FIN

 **Omake :**

Drrtt drrttt, getar Handphone membangunkan seorang pemuda dari tidur lelapnya di ruang tengah. Dengan ogah- ogahan ia mengangkat Handphonenya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Tak lupa memencet tombol angkat dan louchpaker (bener nggak ya tulisannya?).

"Moshi- moshi?" Salamnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

'Neji?'

"Ah, Ayah. Ada apa?"

'Ini tentang Modhe (Motor Gedhe) pesananmu.'

"Ya, kenapa yah? Sudah sampai?"

'Ya. tadi siang. Tapi di bawa pulang lagi sama dilernya.'

"APA!?" Kedua mata yang sebelumnya masih setengah terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Jantungnya bahkan nyasir copot saking kagetnya. Oh, oh, ada apa dengan motor?

'Ibumu marah- marah karena harus mengeluarkan uang. Jadi dia menyuruh dilernya untuk mengembalikan uang dan motornya.'

"Terus.." ludah dipaksa masuk kerongkongan, ia sungguh tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan kisah motor idamannya.

'kamu tahu sendirilah bagaimana ibumu. Sudah, itu saja yang mau ayah sampaikan. Siang- siang jangan kebanyakan tidur, nanti gendut' PIK, dan sambunganpun putus secara sepihak. Menyisakan Neji yang terbengong dan seseorang berambut pantat ayam yang sedari tadi tidur- tiduran di sampingnya.

Itulah awal mula kegalauan Neji melanda.

FIN

.

Sebelumnya saya ingin menjelaskan tentang kepemilikan akun ini. Kami terdiri dari dua Author, saya B sebagai Broke. Dan Luke sebagai "Lukas". Dalam membuat cerita, kami melakukannya masing- masing. Dan tidak ada campur tangan dari manapun sama sekali. Walau kami partner dalam akun ini, akan tetapi kami punya karya sendiri. Jadi pada saat mempublish, di kolom summary akan ada keterangan siapa pemilik karya tersebut. Contohnya seperti milik saya "By : B "Broke". Menandakan bahwa karya ini buatan saya.

Untuk kata- kata "Review kalian penyemangat kami", saya mohon maaf. Karena saya salah dalam pemilihan kata. Saya merasa memiliki partner, sehingga menuliskan kata "kami". Sekali lagi mohon maaf. #sejujurnya Luke juga sempat mengkomentari saya atas kesalahan itu# Maaf ya Luke, kamu tetep terbaiiikk #Acunginduajempolalaboboiboy.

Reply to review

Taqieyya746 : Emang sih, makin lama, humornya makin hilang. tenang saja, itu bukah hanya sekedar perasaan. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya

Tiyahrama : Kiba Cuma dikasih air putih, bukan susu. Minum obat nggak cocok kalau minum susu. Hehe, makasih reviewnya ya

Uzumaki prince dobe-nii : Begitulah, karena saya melihat mereka dari pucuk pohon mangga waktu itu. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya

Darmadarma83, Aiko Vallery, Hyull, syiki894, choikim1310 dan Adelia437 dan semua yang sudah membaca, memfav serta follow. Thankyou very much! #peluk hangat..

.

.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Kencan Malam Minggu

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor semakin garing, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc. Alur cepat. Dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 **Chapter 5 : Kencan Malam Minggu**

Ujian semester itu bikin kepala serasa mau pecah, apa lagi bagi siotak pinter macam Gaara dan Naruto. Soalnya, bukannya mereka asik belajar melainkan direpotkan sama orang- orang yang bisanya minta contekan. Ditambah lagi pemaksaan yang amat menyiksa bila tidak dilayani. Sungguh, menjadi Kiba sepertinya lebih enak.

Hari ini, hari sabtu. Gaara berencana mengajak kekasihnya untuk kencan nanti malam. Sekali- sekali otak harus di refreshkan kan? Melihat sang kekasih bahagia di sampingmu itu pilihan yang tepat.. bagi Gaara tentu saja.

Menyampaikan niat pada pacar, sudah. Membuat rencana, sudah. Pakaian dan keperluan, lengkap. Semuanya telah tersusun rapi dalam daftar rencananya. Tetapi, manusia itu memang boleh berencana, tapi Tuhan lebih punya kehendak. Sepulang sekolah, Gaara di panggil ke ruang aula bersama Naruto untuk pembahasan olympiade geologi dan ilmu fisika tingkat provinsi.

"Jadi, untuk materi Matematika, kamu pelajari saja ini dan bla.. blaa.. blaa" di depan Aula, terlihat guru kakashi asik menerangkan rangkuman apa saja yang harus dipelajari.

Semua yang tergabung dalam tim Olympiade mandengarkan dengan serius, kecuali Gaara yang sedari tadi mencuri- curi pandang ke arah sosok jangkung berwajah rupawan… eerr, maksud saya pada jam dinding yang berada tepat di atas pria rupawan. Ekspresinya sulit di jelaskan, kening berkerut, bibir bawah yang digigiti. Oh, oh.. bahkan tangannya asik memelintir ujung hem sekolahnya.

"Psst! Hei!" Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya berinisiatif memanggilnya dengan berbisik, karena merasa bahwa Gaara terlihat aneh. "Kamu kebelet yak?" Tanyanya. Gaara menoleh cepat, dengan wajah sangar ia menjawab, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Habisnya, ekspresimu mirip orang ambeien."

"What? Yang bener aja dong, idiot! Dari manapun dan apapun ekspresiku, tetep aja tampan. Nggak kayak muka pacarmu yang bikin geregetan orang ingin nonjok." Sewot Gaara sedikit mendesis. Enak aja ini cewek jejadian, masa iya doi mirip orang ambeien? Ya enggaklah. Situ aja yang matanya rabun.

"He, hei! Nggak usah bawa- bawa teme, kan!" Seru naruto tertahan, tak urung mukanya bersemu merah. Uuuhh~ jadi inget penembakan Sasuke yang aneh dulu! Sialan, teme berengsek. Berkat waktu itu semua penghuni kost jadi tahukan kalau mereka pacaran. (Padahal, waktu bilang suka balik dengan suara keras itu dia sendiri ya?).

"Terserahlah."

"…" sejenak mereka diam, mendengarkan kembali penjelasan dari Guru Kakashi dengan serius, walau sebelumnya sedikit mendapat tatapan tajam darinya.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok! Suara detak jarum jam terdengar keras di telinga Gaara. Detik demi detik dilaluinya dengan seribu pikiran dan perasaan ingin cepat pulang. Tetapi Guru Kakashi sepertinya belum berniat mengakhiri penjelasan.

Otak diputar cepat. Matanya mengawasi situasi. Dan sebuah ide brilian muncul dari otak jeniusnya.

"Naru.." Bisiknya memanggil, Naruto yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah Gaara seraya menaikkan satu alis.

"Plis bantuin aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku entar jam tujuh mau kencan. Sekarang udah hampir jam empat. Aku belum siap- siap. Milih pakaian pasti butuh waktu dua jamkan?"

"Lha terus? Itukan masalahmu." Naruto menyahut cuek. Sori ya, muka melasmu nggak ada manis- manisnya, pikir Naruto sadis.

"Chk! Dasar kamu nggak punya belas kasih." Gaara meradang, hampir menonjok muka Naruto yang sebelas dua belas sama lelaki. 'Kalau saja bukan cewek, udah ku hajar diaa!'

"Merangkak aja, tuh pintunya lumayan deket. Lagian kita di belakang sendiri. Pasti tubuhmu bakal tertutup murid di depan." Saran Naruto masih dengan muka cueknya. Yeah, ia melakukannya atas solidaritas kok. Tenang saja, tak ada niat terselubung.

Wah, saya menyadari sesuatu. Ide brilian Gaara adalah bertanya pada Naruto tentang solusi masalahnya. Bener- bener deh. Jenius dari mana coba?

Gaara tersenyum, senyum tulus untuk Naruto seorang. Kemudian berbisik terimakasih dan mulai menjalankan misinya.

Kedua tangan dan lututnya menapak lantai. Kemudian dengan kepala menunduk ia merangkak perlahan menuju pintu. Hingga beberapa langkah mengantarkannya pada sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap.

"Sabaku Gaara, kamu sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara beriton. Gaara dengan keringat dingin mendongak. Wah- wah, bukankah ini pria rupawan yang tadi sempat dicuri- curi pandang oleh Gaara (karena berdiri tepat di bawah jam dinding).

"E, eh. Pak Utakata. I, itu.." Otak kembali di putar. Tetapi belum sempat mengenalisis ke adaan ia sudah keburu ngomong, "Sepatu bapak talinya lepas jadi saya berinisiatif memasangkannya."

"Wah, kamu baik sekali ya. Tapi sayang sekali sepatu saya tidak bertali. Nah, sekarang silahkan kembali ke tempatmu dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru kakashi."

Jadi dengan berat hati Gaara akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduk dengan cara normal. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya aneh. Dan sepertinya ia terpaksa harus merubah ulang jadwalnya.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA KALIAAN! APA- APAAN SAMPAH INI?!" teriak Gaara, senja itu. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, sedang kedua bola matanya melotot sangar. Memandang kedua sojoli pembuat rusuh dan seorang cewek berkelakuan pria yang asik memakan cemilan sambil baca komik tanpa merasa bersalah dengan membuang plastic bekas di sembarang tempat.

"Bersihin!" Bentak si rambut merah emosi, dengan brutal dia berusaha menendang perut Sasuke yang sedang tidur- tiduran. Tetapi tidak kena karena Sasuke menghindar dengan cara berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa sih, Gaara. Nanti ajakan bisa. Sekarang kita lagi menikmati waktu tanpa belajar." Kiba berseru, menolak perintah Gaara.

Si merah meradang, dengan kasar di rebutnya buku- buku komik yang di baca ke tiganya, dan berteriak- teriak layaknya ibu- ibu rumah tangga yang marah karena anaknya nggak sopan.

"Nanti- nanti! Sampai kalian jadi kakek- kakek bungkuk juga nggak bakal di kerjain kalau nggak dipaksa. Lihat tuh! Dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tengah bahkan kamar pada berantakan! Cepat beresin sekarang atau ku bakar semua komik kalian!"

"Gaara, aku cewek, nggak bakal jadi kakek."

"BERISIK NARUTO! SEKARANG ATAU KUSUNATI KAMU!"

Hiiii… seru mereka dalam hati saat melihat muka menyeramkan Gaara yang sedang mengamuk.

Senja itu, akhirnya dihabiskan Gaara untuk menghajar teman- teman se kost nya membersihkan setiap sudut rumah. Kecuali Neji yang sedang belajar untuk persiapan TRIOUT. Wah- wah, sepertinya Gaara melupakan jam janjiannya dengan sang pacar.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Semua penghuni Kost yang kelelahan, terkapar di ruang tengah yang telah bersih, bahkan dari debu sekecil upil, atau upil sekecil debu (sama saja). Gaara mengerang pelan, meluruskan punggung serta kaki tangannya dengan cara terlentang di atas karpet yang terbentang. Di lihatnya Kiba yang tertidur di sampingnya, Sasuke tidur tengkurap di tengah- tengah Kiba dan Naruto. Serta Naruto yang bobok cantik menempel di tembok, agak jauh dari Sasuke.

Tak lama, senyum tulus terpatri di bibir merah tipisnya. Ah, betapa mereka sangat imut. Ia jadi teringat pacarnya, entah kenapa.

Ngomong- ngomong soal pacar. Kok Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang penting tapi terlupakan ya?

"YA APUUUNN!" Ratapnya begitu ingat ia menelantarkan pacarnya di taman hiburan selama 4 jam. Bayangkan! EMPAT JAM!

Dengan segera diraihnya Handphone keluaran terbarunya dan menghidupkan layar. Matanya nyaris keluar saat melihat 54 misscall dan 28 short message. Dan semuanya dari pacarnya.

SMS pertama sampai yang ke 27 berisi makian, dan yang terakhir bertuliskan…

 **KITA PUTUS. ELO GUE END!**

".. ."

"…"

"Padahal aku sudah siapkan tiket nonton bioskop. Hiks.. hiks.. My sweety Bear, maafkan dakuuu! Hueeee!" Tangisnya….. dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang cerah nampak memasuki kamar, ia baru saja selesai mandi pagi dan sarapan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju almari di dekat meja belajar, sampai sepasang mata safirnya menemukan sebuah tiket untuk menonton film di bioskop.

Secarik kertas menjadi tujuannya, dengan perlahan di bukanya kertas itu.

 _'Cepat ganti baju. Dan temui aku di depan kost. Jangan lupa bawa tiketnya. Aku mendapatkannya dari kak Gaara, katanya acara kencan malam minggunya dibatalkan.'_

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dengan hati berbunga- bunga ia mulai memilih pakaian. Bukankah kencan pertama harus berkesan, jadi untuk saat ini ia tidak akan mengenakan pakaian lelaki. Mungkin gaun terusan berwarna kuning gading jadi pilihan yang tepat.

Chappy Five FIN

 **Omake :**

Setelah membaca SMS yang berisi keputusan kekasihnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemdian memeluk boneka kesayangannya seraya sesunggukan.

"Hiks.. hikss.. kamu kejam, My bear. Akukan kelupaan. Masa kamu langsung putusin aku." Curhatnya. Ia memandang lagit- langit kamar.

"Tuhaann, tolonglah hambamu ini. Sakit hatiku terasa membekas. Oh,mengapa Engkau berkan aku cobaan seperti ini, Tuhan?. Hamba baru saja mendapatkan kekasih setelah diputusin pacar ke-15. Hiks.. hikss.. sengsara sekali hidupku!" Rancaunya

"Kenapa? Kenapa.. KENAPAAAAA_"

"Kak Gaara nggak lagi stress kan?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing, Gaara menoleh kea rah pintu dengan cepat. Kemudian kembali menangis. Ia bangkit, lantas berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke. Tak urung Sasuke sedikit merasa was- was. 'Apakah dia akan..'

Benar saja, dengan gerakan pelan, gaara mengalungkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher Sasuke dan menangis keras di ceruk lehernya.

"Kak, hentikan. Kamu menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai lelaki."

"Hiks.. hiks.. dari awal hargamu memang sudah hancur, Sas."

Sasuke hampir saja mendorong dada bidang Gaara, kalau saja ia tidak mendengan ucapan lirih Gaara selanjutnya, "Pinjamkan aku bahumu. Nanti kukasih tiket nonton bioskop."

OWARI

Huaa~ maafkan saya, minna- san. Ceritanya garing abis.

Hmm, apakah ini masih kurang romantis? Sejujurnya ini genre utamanya Friendship. Romance hanya sampingan. Maaf jika saya cuma masukin adegan SasufemNarunya sedikit, karena saya memang belum ada ide untuk mendekatkan mereka dengan humor. Hmm, hmm.. saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Mungkin waktu update saya akan sedikit lama. Soalnya Lukas sedang ujian, bilangnya dia nggak bisa focus sama 4 urusan. Dia operator, dan bulan ini dia sedang sibuk- sibuknya. saya juga sibuk sih sebenarnya.

Chap depan, akan ada episode Khusus bergenre horror. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian! Disarankan waktu baca di malam hari dengan penerangan lampu minim. Kalau bisa mojok sendiri di sudut kamar. Hahahaha!

Sekali lagi. Terimakasih banyak ya, atas review dan dukungannya! Silent Reader jugaa, makasih banyak #salam hangat dari saya untuk semua.. (Ada nggak sih yang namanya salam hangat?).

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6 : Home Alone

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, Horror ringan**

 **Rated : T (Tatuuuuttt)**

 **Chara : Kiba and Sasuke**

 **Warning : ini horror jadi jangan tertawa ya, hati- hati di pojok ruangan. Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc. Alur cepat. Dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 **Chapter 6 : Home Alone**

Menjelang olympiade bidang study geologi dan ilmu Fisika, Naruto dan Gaara sebagai peserta saat ini tengah dikarantina. Dan Neji, yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian sekolah tengah menjalani pembelajaran tambahan, jadi mau tidak mau harus menginap di sekolah. Menyisakan seorang Inuzuka Kiba di 'akademi konoha', kost mereka tercinta.

Lalu, dimanakah Sasuke?

"Chk! Dasar adik tidak tahu diri! Kenapa di saat- saat seperti ini dia malah ada kepentingan. Pulang larut lagi! Berengsek." Gerutunya begitu mendapat SMS dari Sasuke sore itu.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Kiba itu penakut, apalagi letak Kost mereka yang memang agak terpencil. Lumayan jauh dari rumah- rumah penduduk. Bahkan katanya, hutan belakang Kost adalah tempat yang angker. Walau tiap malem mereka tidak pernah di hantui. Tapi.. bedakan kalau dia lagi sendirian?.

"SIALAN SASUKEE! AKU JADI MERINDING GINI KAN! AWAS KALAU NGGAK PULANG!"

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, Kiba lekas menutup semua jendela dan mengunci pintu. Melupakan jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka (belum di kunci maksudnya) dan hanya tertutup kurden. Tidak lupa, ia menghidupkan semua lampu. Ya, semua. Sampai lampu- lampu kamar yang kosong melompongpun di hidupkan. Dan sialnya, malam ini hujan badai. Halilintar saling bersahutan, dan bunyi- bunyian yang disebabkan angin besar sukses membuat Kiba bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Sasuke, cepatlah pulang." Rapalnya sambil memejamkan mata. Sasuke tadi memberinya kabar bahwa akan pulang sekitar jam sebelas malam. Itu artinya dia akan sendirian di kost selama 4 jam. Mengingat itu, Kiba semakin gemetaran.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Jarum jam terus bergerak, Kiba semakin gelisah. Ia punya firasat buruk. Dan itu terbukti dengan suara ledakan keras dari arah luar kemudian disusul padamnya listrik. Membuat tubuh Kiba kembali menegang.

"SASUKEEE! CEPAT PULAAANNGG! HUEEEE!" teriaknya keras, reflek ia bergerak semakin menempel pada dinding kamar.

Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, sebuah suara seperti ketukan pintu terdengar. Arahnya dari pintu depan.

"Si, sial. Siapa itu? Apa Sasuke?" Ujarnya dengan terbata, dengan pelan dan hati- hati. Kiba berusaha bangkit dari kasur. "Aduh, lututku lemas sekali."

Tok tok tok!

"Bentar, Sas!" Sahut Kiba, masih berusaha berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Ia meraba buffet, mengambil sebuah senter dan menghidupkannya. Dengan pelan (karena lemas) ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sedang suara ketukan itu semakin sering terdengar.

"Dasar nggak sabaran! Bentar, idiot!" Bentaknya seraya memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. Tapi pemandangan gelap nan tanpa siapapun di depannya membuat ia segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali.

"..ko,kok.. Ugyaaa!" Jeritnya seraya berlari ke arah kamar.

Dok dok dok! Lagi, suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Bedanya cuma dari arah jendela ruang tengah. Membuat Kiba yang akan memasuki kamar mematung. Lututnya semakin lemas dan badannya bergetar hebat. Ia nyaris mewek.

Klek klek klek!

Klek klek klek!

Engsel pintu dapur seperti akan dibuka, kemudian suara itu hilang dalam sekejap. Kiba yang sadar segera menyeret langkah. Tangannya menyorot setiap sudut rumah dengan senter. Tidak ada apapun, pikirnya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit, dan sudah tidak terjadi apapun. Kiba menarik nafas lega, walau hatinya masih was- was. Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada apa- apa ia berbalik menghadap pintu kamarnya. Dan di situlah, ia mendapati sesosok tinggi menatap dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf kak. Tadi aku nggak sempat sms kakak, kalau pulangnya di majukan. Jangan ngambek gitu dong." Bujuk Sasuke, sudah sejam ia berusaha meminta maaf pada Kiba yang saat ini masih betah menangis tanpa suara di balik selimut.

Bukan salah Sasuke juga, kalau dia tidak sengaja mengagetkan Kiba. Ia tadi sudah berusaha memanggil Kiba. Tetapi sepertinya Kiba tidak mendengar. Jadinya ia berusaha mencari celah untuk masuk. Sampai ia melihat jendela kamar Kiba yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kak. Kak kiba.."

"Sudah.. nggak papa, Sas. Aku cuma seneng aja, kamu pulang cepat." Lirih Kiba dengan suara serak dan disela sesunggukannya

"bajumu basah, mandi dan gantilah baju. Nanti temani aku tidur di sini."

"Ya."

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam, Kiba di bangunkan oleh getaran handphonenya. Tanda sms masuk. Dengan segera, ia membukanya.

"Nomer siapa ini?"

 _'Kak, aku pulang besok.'_

Kiba menyernyit, 'pulang besok?' pikirnya. Tersadar akan sesuatu, dengan cepat ia berbalik badan. Memandang satu- satunya sosok jangkung di sampinnya.

Deg deg! Deg deg! Jantungnya terpacu hebat. Dengan gerakan patah- patah ia menggelengkan kepala.

Kulit pucat, tatapan mata tajam. Ia masih ingat, Sasuke punya sifat berengsek, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan berkata selembut itu padanya. Pasti jika itu Sasuke asli, ia akan tertawa terbahak- bahak melihat kondisinya.

Tiba- tiba, mata sewarna malam terbuka cepat. Membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget, tubuhnya kembali gemetar. Dan ia tak bisa bergerak. Nyala lilin, menyorot wajah pucat sosok itu, menampilkan langit malam yang memandangnya kosong. Kiba menelan ludah.

"kak Kiba.." Suara serak yang berat terdengar. Nafas Kiba tercekat, apalagi melihat sosok itu dengan gerakan pelan yang menakutkan mendudukkan diri sambil menundukkan kepala.

"To.. to.."

"TOLOOOOONNGGG!" bukan. Suara itu bukan suara Kiba, melainkan sosok Sasuke yang segera berjingkat turun dari kasur. Di belakangnya sosok mungil berbau khas tengah melayang dan menghinggapi rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Uuugyyaaaa! Kecoaaa! Tolong! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

Sepertinya, diam- diam Kiba merasa lega. Karena sosok itu benar- benar Sasuke.

Sayangnya ia tidak tahu bahwa ada SMS yang kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

 _'Kak, ini aku Sasuke. Pakai nomor Kak Itachi. Maaf, aku akan pulang pagi nanti. Jangan buka pintu atau jendela. Ku dengar, kalau sedang sendirian, akan ada sesuatu yang datang. Dan membuka pintu artinya mempersilahkan. Hati- hati di rumah.'_

Chappy six FIN

 **OMAKE :**

Kiba mengerang pelan, kemudian melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Oh, oh. Ia kesiangan. Tak apalah, hari ini sekolah sedang diliburkan karena ada acara untuk kelas tiga. Lantas dengan senyum lebar ia menatap kasur bagian sampingnya.

Kosong dan tertata rapi.

"Wah, kenapa bocah itu tidak membangunkanku." Gumamnya. Dengan sedikit kesal ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu kamar dan mendengar suara deru mesin mobil.

"Siapa itu? Apa bu Tsunade datang minta tagihan bayar kost-an?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lantas iapun segera menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Ah, kak Kiba. Maaf aku baru pulang."

"He?" Kiba terbengong, menatap Sasuke yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan sebuah ransel di punggung. Lho, lho, lhoooo?

"Kamu emang dari mana? Kok kalau mau pergi nggak bangunin aku dulu."

Kali ini Sasuke yang di buat bingung, ia menatap Itachi yang baru mengantarkannya, kemudian menatap Kiba lagi.

"Maksud kak kiba apa? Aku baru datang di antar Aniki dari rumah. Bukannya aku sudah SMS kalau akan balik pagi ini."

Kiba mematung, sekilas ingatannya kembali pada sosok yang menemaninya semalam. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

FIN

Halo, semua. sudah lanjut nih. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini? Seram tidak?

Buat yang sudah mereview, dan yang mengikuti cerita ini terimakasih banyak. Sebenarnya rencana awal saya akan menamatkan cerita di chapter ini. Soalnya hubungan SasufemNaru sudah ke tahap kencan. Alasan lainnya juga karena makin lama cerita yang saya buat semakin hilang humornya. Hehehehehe~ Tapi.. (ada tapinya lho) mungkin tambah satu atau dua chapter tak masalahkan? #naikturunkanalis

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas review2nya, thiyahrama, Aiko vallery, uzumaki prince dobe-nii, Taqieyya746, SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki (Cerita saya keren ya? makasih banyak #senyum2), darmadarma83, Adelia437 (wah, kok jadi gaasasu ya? kekekeke~ sekarang nggak kebalik lagikan nulis reviewnya? hehehe), dewi15 dan semua yang sudah memfav dan follow cerita saya..

.

.

Jadi..

Review please..


	7. Chapter 7 : Demam Korea

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor semakin garing, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan (Kesalahan penulisan lirik memang disengaja). Ooc. Alur cepat. Dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

 **Chapter 7 : Demam Korea**

Sasuke menggeram pelan, kemudian dengan kesal menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal. Siang hari yang cerah sepulang sekolah setelah class meeting itu enaknya tidur. Tetapi harus terganggu karena suara norak di samping kanan kamarnya, kamar kak Neji.

"Jajjuman nuni doragane yeojadeurui bae (yup).. blab la bla bla.. SARANGHAE. EOH!" (tolong baca 'eoh' dengan ejaan bahasa Indonesia)

"Ck! Itutuh lagu apaan sih. Gah! Kenapa mau bobo siang aja susahnya kayak gini." Gerutunya, masih berusaha mengenyahkan suara bass tak bercengkok alias sumbang itu dari pendengarannya. Entah itu dengan bantal ataupun selimut tebalnya. Tapi rupanya suara kak neji memang benar- benar luarbiasa tembus. Tembus serat kain maksud saya.

Buak duk duk duk "Bogoh ma bogoh tapi wereu, nyaha' mah nyaha' tapi wereu!" lagupun masih berlanjut, diikuti suara gedebum aktivitas Neji yang hyper (Nge- dance ceritanya), membuat Sasuke yang semakin geram segera menyibak selimutnya. "BERISIK KAK NEJIII!" Teriaknya memperingati, dan dibalas nyanyian Neji yang semakin keras. "Berengsek."

"LAAA~ LAAA~ LAAAA~ BOGOSIPPOOOOOO! EYYAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari dilalui Sasuke dengan memandangi ternit kamar, disebabkan oleh suara kak Neji beserta lagu entah berantahnya sukses menghilangkan niat Sasuke untuk menutup mata. Dan nyanyian nista itu selesai setelah lewat dua jam.

Dengan tubuh lemas karena belum bisa tidur, Sasukepun bangkit dari kasurnya. Berjalan keluar kamar ingin menuju teras, karena teringat kalau ia butuh udara segar dan pemandangan aduhai bang Naru yang asik menanam jagung di pekarangan Kost.

"Hiks.. hikss.." Sebuah suara isak tangis menghentikan Sasuke dari acara berjalannya. Ia menoleh, asalnya dari kamar GaaKiba. Sasuke mendekat, dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kayu itu. Berniat menguping. Ada apa dengan Gaara? Pikirnya, karena meyakini bahwa suara isakan yang ia dengar milik Gaara.

"Waeyoo.. Waeyo Sin hye-ah.. WAEYOOOOO!?" Teriak Gaara, mungkin disela aktivitasnya menatap layar laptop sambil sesekali mengusap ingus. Mungkin sih.

Bocah usia 15 tahun berambut hitam dengan model buttchiken style itu mendecih. Lagi- lagi kata asing, mendengarnya saja bikin telinganya gatal. Sebenarnya kakak- kakaknya itu sedang sakit atau apa. Kenapa kelakuannya bikin malu anak cucu. Sudah lebay, stress pula. Ck! Kurang apa coba?

"Sasu! Lagi apa?" Sasuke tersentak, ia segera menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut coklet cepak yang berdiri di belakangnya. 'Mampus, pasti dikira ngintip nih.' Batin Sasuke miris. Ia sedikit meringis kemudian menegakkan badan sambil cengar- cengir.

"Nguping dikit kok, Kak. Tadi kayaknya kak Gaara lagi nangis. Tapi sumpah, aku nggak ngintipin dia." Akunya, sedikit membuat Kiba menaikkan satu alis heran. Peduli apa emang, mau ngintip kek, atau mau ngapain juga bukan urusannya. Yang penting bukan dia sama Naruto aja yang diintip.

"Oh." Tanggapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kamu tau spatulaku nggak?" tanyanya, karena mengingat tujuannya sebelum bertemu Sasuke di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Nggak tuh. Kan yang tiap hari masak, kakak. Masa nanya aku."

"Umpamanya aja kamu pakai buat perang- perangan sama Gaara."

"Enak aja! Emangnya aku bocah." Protes Sasuke, ia melebarkan matanya, berniat mengintimidasi. Tapi dianggap sambil lalu oleh Kiba yang terlihat resah. "Huh, dimana sih spatulanya. Ck! Aiishh, Jinjja!."

Sepertinya gumaman pelan Kiba terdengar oleh Sasuke. Buktinya ia sekarang tengah memandang Kiba intens. "Kak Kiba ih, Jorok. Masa mengumpat pake kata 'tinja'."

.

.

.

Sasuke kesal, amat sangat kesal. Sudah tidak bisa tidur siang, kepalanya malah dihantam sama buku majalah dekat buffet oleh Kiba. Memang apa salahnya, dia Cuma mengoreksi kata- kata jorok kiba tentang.. yeah itulah pokoknya. Belum lagi ia diberi kuliah kilat oleh kakak pencinta anjingnya.

"Jinjja adikku yang ganteng! Itu bahasa korea tahu! Gumawo, sarangheo, bogosipo, bala.. bala.." apalah itu, Sasuke tidak mau mengingatnya. Ia terlanjur kesal. Pokoknya nanti ia bakal balas dendam. Ya, balas dendam. "Lihat saja nanti. Makan malam kalian bakal kukuras habis!" Ujarnya bersungut- sungut.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa bahasa aneh berciri khas 'eo- eo' itu begitu digemari. Kak Neji yang berwibawa bahkan sampai bernyanyi sambil berjoget a la Michael Jackson. Apa bagusnya coba? Bukankah bahasa sendiri lebih maknyuss, lebih bermakna, lebih patriotism dan lebih lebay. Macam- macam pula, dari bahasa formal sampai bahasa bancess nan gaulpun ada. Lebih lengkapkan? Tapi kenapa masih juga pakai bahasa planet lain? Apa masih kurang begitu?

Ck, Sasuke benar- benar tidak paham. Lebih baik mencari Naruto yang sudah selesai berkebun yang sepertinya sekarang ada di teras belakang Kost. Kalau tidak salah tadi bawa laptop juga. Kira- kira ngapain ya? moga aja nggak buka video porn.

"Bang Naru." Panggilnya begitu melihat Naruto tengah duduk santai dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

"Hmm." Tanggapnya tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Lagi apa?" Dengan tanpa persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke mendudukan diri. Tepat di samping Naruto, berjarak tiga jengkal tentu saja.

"Lihat video." Mendengar kata video, pemilik manic kelam itu berjenggit dan mulai waspada.

Mata hitam Sasuke mengerling, menatap objek pandangan kekasihnya, sedikitnya ia merasa laga dengan tontonan pacarnya itu tapi.. kenapa dengan bahasa dan gerakannya. Oh, oh, kenapa juga wajah- wajah modelnya. Sasuke sukses iritasi.

"Kerenkan? Ini boyband BiTeES. Lagi ngetrend akhir- akhir ini. Aku suka sama Vee, imut." Jelas Naruto, sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menyanyi sambil menari.

Sasuke sekali lagi berdecak, "Apa kerennya? Bukankah imutan aku."

"Dasar narsis. Jelas lebih imut Vee."

"Kenapa bukan yang rambut hitam saja kalau begitu? Dia mirip aku." Sasuke tak terima, ia menunjuk sosok golden maknae di layar laptop. "Jyung Kuk maksudmu? Kheh, mimpi sana! Mukamu itu lebih mirip sama Rock lee."

Sasuke cemberut dan Naruto tertawa, "Tenang saja. Di hatiku kalau soal cowok, cuma ada Sasuke kok." Lanjutnya, dan sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan muka merah. Wah, jika keempat kakaknya sedang demam korea, sepertinya ia malah diserang demam cinta. Author turut berbahagia (Abaikan!).

FIN

Omake :

Sebuah ruang kamar bercat putih dengan beberapa poster tokoh game tertempel di beberapa bagian dinding. Kamar itu begitu normal, dengan sebuah ranjang dan dua buah lemari serta sebuah meja belajar. Benar- benar normal hingga orang yang melihatnya menggeleng pelan.

Itachi berdecak begitu memasuki kamar yang biasanya kosong itu. Memandangi seorang bocah ABG yang asik mematut diri di depan cermin dengan alaynya. Dan apa- apaan rambutnya yang dikucir sedikit itu. Buuh, aneh sekali.

"Sasuke? Apa- apaan kamarmu ini? Mirip kapal pecah saja. Pulang- pulang tidak menemui kami yang kangen tapi langsung merusak kamar. Pakaianmu ini mau dijual atau apa?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk beberapa tumpukan baju berjenis jeans dan kaos panjang. Oh, celana pendek juga.

"Kak, aku sudah imut belum?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menanggapi ucapan Kakaknya. Dia berdiri menghadap kakaknya, berpose dengan se-imut mungkin. Tapi, justru membuat Itachi menyernyit jijik.

"Kamu sakit Sasuke? Atau teman kostmu ada yang meracunimu hingga seperti ini?" Itachi prihatin. Adiknya yang terkenal jaim tiba- tiba berubah moe dengan penampilan mirip bocah TK gagal.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Jawab saja. Aku sedang dalam misi."

"Misi apa? Lomba jadi model badut."

"Tentu saja menarik perhatian Naru-honey. Apa lagi." Sasuke beralih menuju tumpukan pakaiannya, "Aku ingin tampil imut melebihi Vee dan Jyung kuk , BiTeEs. Agar Naruto hanya melihat ke arahku. Kerenkan ideku."

Oh, oh. Ingatkan Itachi untuk meminta pacar sasuke -entah siapa itu- agar tidak meracuni Sasuke dengan hal aneh macam imut. Kheh, dia jadi miris melihat penampilan Sasuke saat ini.

Chappy seven FIN

Huuff, Chapter ini dikit ya? maafkan saya.

Ini saya buat karena setiap hari selalu di cekoki sama yang namanya Korea, hedeuh, sebenarnya saya nggak terlalu pusing sih. Cuma asik kayaknya kalau dibikin FF. dan seperti inilah jadinya, semoga bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian, walau humornya hilang.

ShapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki : Yang mirip Sasuke itu saya #tolongabaikan# hmm, itu penghuni hutan yang iseng aja, sekalian berbaik hati nemenin Kiba yang kesepian. Terimakasih reviewnya dan semangatnya.. #senyummenawan#

Darmadarma83 : Ini lanjut, makasih udah ngasih semangat

Thiyahrama : hahaha, yang jelas selama seminggu Kiba nggak mau ngelihat wajah Sasuke.

Dewi15 : Hantu beneran kok.. hati- hati belakangmu. Hiii

Uzumaki prince dobe-nii : wah lucu ya? padahal rencana saya biar bikin yang baca takut. Gagal dong horrrornya hahahaha makasih reviewnya

Tomari Ryuu : Itachi akan datang nanti di chap akhir. Tunggu ya..

Adelia437 : iya, makasih deh pokoknya sudah mereview..

Killer : Alamat kost? Anda saja tidak tahu, apalagi saya.. haha.. kalau kamar kosong sudah nggak ada, buktinya kiba sama Gaara barengan. Mau ngekost di sini? Silahkan menemui Tsunade.. hihihi

Ultimatekuuga : Ini dilanjut, makasih reviewnya.

 **Sekali lagi, teruntuk review-er tercinta, dan yang sudah mem-fav dan follow cerita saya. Terimakasih banyak. Maaf karena updatenya akan sedikit (-koma-) lebih lama..**

 **.**

 **Ttd ; B "Broke" (Jangan bosen baca dan review ya, karena review kalian penyemangat saya. Hahaha)**


	8. CerPas : Parody of BBF

**Disclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship, sedikit Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Warning : Humor garing** **bingiit** **, Typo's bertebaran, penuh pemaksaan. Ooc.** **Bahasa agak kasar d** **an sebagainya** **.**

 **Kost Absurd by : B "Broke" (bukan Lukas '** **luke' d'grayson** **)**

 **CerPas (Cerita Lepas) ; Parody of Boys Before Flowers**

Fantastic Four alias F4, bukan sebutan salah satu kelompok pahlawan di Marvel faforit author. Tapi sebutan bagi 4 orang popular dengan kepintaran dan kepopuleran luar biasa. Punya penggemar bejibun layaknya artis papan atas (tentunya cuma siswa- siswi sekolah saja). Mereka beranggotakan empat orang miskin yang punya wajah rupawan. Dengan pemimpin mereka bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Si tomboy yang punya penampilan bak selebritis lelaki (walau pakaiannya cuma seragam cowok bekas pakaian tetangganya, tentu saja yang sudah menjadi alumni di sekolahnya). Dan suka bawa gamebot (bener nggak sih nulisnya?) hasil pemberian (rampasan waktu malak) seorang siswa baik hati nan awesome ber pearching banyak.

Seperti kebanyakan cerita F4 lainnya, mereka juga punya markas yang mereka desain sendiri. Tempatnya di gudang belakang sekolah dekat ehemJambanehem. Di sanalah mereka sering membolos untuk tidur ataupun untuk main game rame- rame. Yeah, membolos itu kebiasaan buruk mereka yang kesekian, karena masih ada kebiasaan- kebiasaan yang lebih parah buruknya. Tapi entah karena apa tidak ada yang protes atau memang karena ini cerita saya yang ternista. Sayapun juga tidak tahu.

Memalak, ah ya. Mereka suka memalak siswa- siswa yang sekiranya punya uang saku berlebih. Tentunya mereka harus berhemat untuk membayar uang sewa kost, jadi kalau ingin makan gratis mereka terpaksa (ciee kepaksa) memalak siswa lain. Demi makanan gratis katanya. Yang dipalak sih seneng- seneng aja. Orang yang malak tampan nan rupawan, siapa coba yang mau nolak senyuman charming mereka. Emang ya, fiksi ini maksa abis ceritanya.

Hingga, mereka bertemu seorang anak konglomerat yang punya kekayaan se konoha raya. Namanya Raden Prabu Rama (ntu cuma gelarnya ya) Uchiha Sasuke. Di cerita ini dia nggak punya penggemar, yang ada cuma pengagum- pengagum rahasia, oke, jadi jagan harap ada teriakan 'kyaa- kyaa' waktu dia lewat.

"Hei, namamu Sakura kan?" pertanyaan bernada manis itu melantun, menghipnotis seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda seperti kelopak bunga khas jepang.

Sakura tersenyum manis, ia dengan senyum malu- malu mengangguk pelan. "Iya, namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Naruto, si penanya tersenyum kecil. Ia dengan lembut merangkul pundak kecil gadis itu. Menuntunnya untuk jalan beesebelahan. Neji, Kiba dan Gaara mengikuti di belakang.

"Boleh kami meminta tolong padamu, gadis manis?" Gaara yang sejujurnya seorang playboy mendekat. Menggenggam tangan mulus nan lentik Sakura. Dan menciumnya lembut, membuat Sakura sukses terpana dengan blush on di pipi.

"Mi- minta tolong apa?" Sakura terbata, nafasnya tercekat akibat detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Kiba tersenyum sumringah, ia berlari kecil menyusul kedua temannya dan berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Hmm, kami sedang sibuk. Bisakah Sakura- chan yang cantik ini membantu kami mengerjakan remedial kami ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan empat lembar kertas soal yang guru kakashi berikan pagi tadi.

Neji yang melihat tingkah ke tiga temannya hanya mendengus bosan. Yeah, sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Neji itu sebenarnya ingin tobat tapi terhalang karena ke tiga temannya masih ingin persahaban mereka tidak goyah, dan tetap bisa mengganggu gadis- gadis manis nan cantik bersamanya.

"Ah, kami juga sedang berhemat. Jadi, apa kau bisa mentraktir kami ramen?" Neji akhirnya mengalah. Ia berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum manis begitu mata zamrud Sakura memandangnya.

"Sebagai balasannya, Gaara akan mengajakmu kencan satu hari penuh minggu nanti. benarkan, Gaara?"

"Yap! Aku akan berusaha menjadi kekasih idamanmu seharian penuh."

"Benarkah?" Gadis manis itu terlonjak kecil, tersenyum sumringah dengan mata berbinar- binar. "Baiklah, aku ma_"

"Sakura!" sebuah teriakan sukses menghentikan ucapan Sakura. Serentak ke lima orang itu menolehkan kepala. Memandang seorang siswa berambut raven dan berjamtangan dengan merek Rolex (menandakan ia anak orang kaya).

Uchiha Sasuke namanya, dia dengan geram menarik tangan mungil Sakura kemudian memeluk tubuh kecilnya menjauh dari jangkauan ke empat F4. Mengundang siulan nakal dari ketiga pemuda dan tatapan penuh arti dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura-ku, Hah!? Jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya, Berengsek!" Bentaknya. Penuh amarah.

"Oh, kau pacarnya ya?" Kiba berujar, terlihat bosan melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya.

"Cih, nggak asik. Kita cari cewek lain yuk." Gaara berinisiatif, mereka hampir berbalik pergi sebelum Sakura mendorong dada bidang Sasuke kemudian memeluk tangan Gaara erat.

"Tu, tunggu! Dia bukan pacarku, kami sudah putus seminggu lalu."

"APA?!" Sasuke melotot. Memandang Sakura shock, sejak kapan mereka putus?. Justru seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja jadian. "Sakura, apa maksudmu!?" Protesnya berusaha menghadapkan Sakura padanya. Tapi gadis itu tetap keuhkeuh memeluk lengan Gaara.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke! Pokoknya kita putus!"

Sosok setinggi 172 cm itu mematung, melihat Sakura yang baru saja membentaknya kini tersenyum manis pada Gaara. Mengambil empat lembar soal dari tangan Kiba dan berlari menjauh seraya berkata, "Aku akan mentraktir kalian makan siang nanti. Gaara- kun juga harus janji untuk datang kencan akhir pekan nanti, okay! Bye- bye!"

"…"

"…"

"Patah hati. Benar- benar patah hati." Celetuk Naruto setelah beberapa saat semuanya terdiam. Dengan gaya cool, si tomboy itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Memandang paras elok si Uchiha muda intens, kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya ia menarik kepala berambut raven dan mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

"Jadilah pacarku. Ku jamin kau tak akan pernah patah hati, sweety."

HOEEKK!

Serempak ke tiga temannya muntah berjamaah. Sedang Sasuke semakin mematung.

Mata sekelam malamnya beralih pada Naruto, melihat alisnya yang naik turun dengan cepat, serta seringaian bak om- om yang terpasang di paras rupawannya sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram. Kepalan tanganpun melayang tanpa rem dan….

DUAK! Mengenai ulu hati Naruto telak.

"Mati saja sana, Dasar cewek jejadian!" Serunya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengaduh memegangi ulu hatinya. 'Sial. Bocah itu menggemaskan sekali kalau melotot.' Batinnya stress.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram, sudah empat hari ini siswa F4 itu terus membuntutinya. Terutama gadis tomboy berambut blonde menyebalkan itu. Seenaknya saja gadis itu menoel- noel dagunya saat dia lengah, atau menempelinya saat jam makan siang di kantin. Dan sekarang dengan ketidak warasannya, gadis itu malah memojokkannya ke dinding ruang perpustakaan. Apa dia gak mikir kalau lelaki itu lebih berbahaya, apalagi di tempat sepi begini. Dasar bebal, dengus Sasuke jengkel luar biasa.

"Hai, sweety. Merindukanku?"

Tak mau menanggapi, Sasuke dengan kasar mendorong bahu Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat pelan karena punggungnya menghantam rak buku.

"Ck. Apa dia nggak sadar kalau lawannya itu cewek?. Kasar banget sih." Gerutunya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Hahaha, baru 'ngeh' kalau kamu cewek." Ejek Kiba yang ternyata juga ada di dekat Naruto.

Naruto melotot, berniat mengintimidasi tapi gagal. "Apa sih, Kiba. Nggak tau kalau aku lagi PDKT."

"Cuma cewek nggak waras yang PDKT bak om- om mesum begitu, Naruto."

"Berisik! Sudah, nggak usah dibahas. Eh, mana Gaara sama kak Neji?"

"Tau ah. Pacaran kali?" Jawab Kiba tak niat. Naruto melotot horror. "Yee,maksudnya pacaran sama ceweknya, dasar kunyuk! Mikir apa sih!"

.

.

.

Sebulan berjalan amat lambat bagi Sasuke, selama itu pula ia selalu dicekoki tingkah ajaib seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kini, entah bagaimana ceritanya, bibit- bibit cinta telah tumbuh di hatinya, lantaran pernah melihat Naruto tertidur dengan iler yang turun serta ingus yang menggelembung bak balon. Benar- benar manis katanya, sinting memang, tapi maklumi saja.

Sampai pada suatu hari, saat Sasuke diajak ke empatnya pergi ke kost- an F4 dia harus merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya patah hati, tidak di restui. Pasalnya kakak kesayangan (dan keluarga satu- satunya) Naruto datang berkunjung dan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto?" Tanya pria berusia kepala tiga itu dengan nada penuh penekanan. Memandang Naruto serta keempat pemuda (termasuk Sasuke) dengan sorot murka.

"Ka- kak kyuubi? Eh hehe, tumben ke kost-an Naru, kangen ya?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, gaki! Kau pacaran kan!?"

Bentakan tak terhindarkan, kelimanya mundur selangkah, merasa terancam. Jengkel dengan tingkah adiknya, iapun lantas menjewer telinga Naruto dan membawanya masuk ke kamar si gadis.

"Adududuh sakit, Kak.." menulikan telinganya dari rintihan adiknya, Kyuubipun terus mengomel. Mewanti- wanti layaknya seorang kakak yang baik hati dengan wajangannya.

"Kau kuijinkan nge- kost bukan berarti kamu boleh seenaknya, Naruto. Aku percaya kamu selalu jadi murid baik- baik dan belajar yang rajin. Tapi setelah mendengar tingkahmu dari kepala sekolah kalau kau suka berbuat seenaknya dan suka pacaran membuatku marah!"

"Sakit, kak.."

"Bukannya aku melarangmu pacaran. Kau boleh pacaran dengan siapapun, asal **bukan dengan anak orang kaya!** Kau tahu, orang kaya itu suka memanfaatkan! Mereka bakal mencampakkanmu kalau sudah bosan! Ngerti!"

"Nggak, kak. Sasuke nggak kayak gitu.."

"Diam! Segera bereskan barangmu! Kau akan tinggal lagi bersamaku! Jangan banyak membatah! Kau dan geng F4-mu itu harus bubar! Belajar yang rajin dan jangan banyak alasan untuk membolos! Jika kau di rumah aku akan dengan leluasa menghajarmu kalau macam- macam!"

Sasuke menunduk, hatinya serasa sesak saat melihat kekasihnya dimarahi habis- habisan. Bahkan ketiga teman Naruto juga mendapat omelan serta geplakan dikepala. Sedangkan padanya, pria berambut pirang kemerahan itu hanya menatapnya tajam setelah itu menyeret Naruto keluar bersama beberapa barang Naruto ditangannya.

"Naruto.." lirihnya, melihat punggung kecil gadis itu yang semakin menjauh. Menjauh dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Naruto. Mencarinyapun percuma, ketiga temannya tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Dan F4 benar- benar bubar. Gaara sudah bukan seorang playboy, kini dia mulai serius belajar dan mulai mendaftarkan diri menjadi kandidat osis. Begitupun Neji dan Kiba, keduanya memutus kontak. Mereka hanya akan berbicara satu sama lain saat benar- benar penting setelah itu kembali pada urusan masing- masing.

Sasuke memandang datar pada pintu coklat gudang markas F4. Tangan panjangnya meraih knop pintu, memutarnya perlahan dan mendorongnya pelan. Seketika rasa rindu menyeruak memenuhi relung hatinya. Tempat ini mengingatkannya pada Naruto, juga tingkah konyol ke empat orang yang sejujurnya membuatnya kagum. Kagum dengan kebersamaan mereka dan kagum dengan rasa toleransi mereka yang tinggi.

Mungkin mereka memang siswa bebal, tapi sesungguhnya mereka amat dicintai siswa- siswi di sekolahnya. Karena tingkah konyol mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu membuat orang lain terhibur. Mungkin itulah kenapa para siswa menyebut mereka F4 atau Fantastic Four. Karena mereka menyelamatkan mereka semua dari kejenuhan diantara padatnya kegiatan belajar.

Sasuke hampir saja menangis. Sampai suara seseorang membuatnya membalikkan badan.

"Oh, Sasuke? Kukira siapa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Inuzuka Kiba, berjalan melewati Sasuke dan duduk di kursi reot dekat meja. Mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang terus menyorotnya, pemuda berambut coklat itu mengambil sebuah buku dari laci dan membukanya. Bukankah itu komik? Pikir Sasuke heran.

"Duduklah. Jangan menghalangi cahaya yang masuk." Ujar Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke, ia hampir berjalan. Tapi seseorang kemudian melewatinya dan segera mengambil tempat di karpet lusuh kemudian merebahkan diri.

"Sial. Pusing sekali. Ternyata ujian pemilihan kandidat osis itu berat." Keluhnya

"Salahmukan. Siapa suruh mencalonkan diri. Kalau dapat masalah jangan dibagi, tapi kalau makanan bolehlah dibagi rata."

"Sialan kau, Kiba!"

Sepasang mata sehitam jelaga itu menyorot keduanya. Melihat tingkah yang sudah lama tak terlihat matanya. Dan kini, rasa sesak mulai menghantuinya. Sepertinya ia merindukan suasana ini. Hiks.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..

"Hei, bocah- bocah berengsek! Kalian sudah lebih dulu datang rupanya. Yo Sasuke, kenapa kau cuma berdiri di sini. Ayo duduk saja di dekat Kiba. Kita makan siang bersama."

"Kak Neji.. " lirih Sasuke, matanya terasa panas. Dan sebelum air mata itu benar- benar meleleh, ia segera memeluk Neji erat. Abaikan saja kedua orang yang sedang menganga melihat tingkahnya di sana. Ia tak peduli, yang penting ia tidak ketahuan menangis.

"Eeeehh, Kok nangis sih?!"… wah, ketahuan ya.. biarlah. _I don't care,_ batin Sasuke sambil menyedot ingusnya keras- keras. Kepalang basah, lanjut aja nangisnya!

.

.

.

"Kami tidak bubar, Sasuke. Kami masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di sini, di tempat kumuh ini." Neji menjelaskan, di tangannya sekotak bento telah kehilangan separuh isinya.

Gaara sudah tertidur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, sedangkan Kiba beralih bermain gamebot milik Naruto. Mengabaikan dua orang yang asik mengobrol.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti merindukan Naruto bukan? Maaf karena kami merahasiakan ini."

"Kak Neji!" Kiba membentak. Menatap tajam pada Neji yang tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Kiba. Tidak ada salahnya Sasuke mengetahui kondisi pacarnya bukan?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudah. Tenanglah."

Sasuke mengamati keduanya bergantian. Melihat tingkah mereka sepertinya ada yang tidak beres menyangkut tentang Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Dan apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap kalian yang berubah." tanyanya, merasa tidak tahan.

Mendengar pertanyaan adik kelanya, Neji hanya terkekeh kecil. Dengan gemas diacaknya rambut kasar Sasuke. "Ya, setelah kemarahan kak Kyuu dan kepergian Naruto kami sadar. Jika sikap kami selama ini salah. Kami seharusnya lebih menghargai waktu. Di saat kami masih bisa mengenyam pendidikan kenapa tidak kami gunakan untuk menambah ilmu sebanyak- banyaknya."

"Benar itu, Sasuke. Jadi jangan tiru sikap kami dulu, oke?" Kiba menyahut. Sasuke mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kalian bersikap seolah- olah orang asing saat berada di luar?"

"Malas." Sahut sebuah suara, asalnya dari seorang siswa berambut merah.

Gaara, membuka matanya. Melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Kemudian mendengus melihat wajah kaget adik kelasnya itu yang konyol. Apa yang disukai Naruto dari bocah ini sih sebenarnya, pikirnya.

"Kami lagi males saja buat ngobrol. Enakan ngobrol di sini, lebih bebas."

"…"

"…"

"… Oh gitu. Lalu Naruto di mana?"

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kakak Kyuubi kecelakaan setelah waktu itu membawa Naruto pulang dan Naruto harus bekerja untuk mencari uang biaya perawatan kakaknya selama di rumah sakit. Itulah kenapa ia memutuskan keluar dari sekolah. Walaupun belum ada keputusan dari kepala sekolah juga sih."_

Ucapan terakhir Gaara membuat Sasuke termenung. Naruto keluar dari sekolah untuk bekerja. Memang berapa yen yang akan Naruto dapat?, sedang gadis itu saja belum punya ijazas. Pasti kerjanya hanya akan dibayar sedikit. Bahkan mungkin uang sakunya lebih banyak dari penghasilan Naruto setiap harinya. Sial, ia jadi ingin menemui Naruto dan membantunya.

Tapi kata kak Neji, Naruto sudah mewanti- wanti untuk tidak berusaha membantunya. Dasar cewek bodoh. Memangnya dia bukan manusia berjiwa sosial apa? Sampai kapanpun juga manusia itu pasti butuh yang namanya bantuan orang lain. Idiot memang cewek jejadian itu ya.

"Huufft, apa aku datengin aja rumahnya ya? Mungkin setelah di bantu, kakaknya Naruto jadi ngerestuin hubunganku sama Naruto." Gumamnya.

Okay, sepertinya tuan muda kita satu ini telah berencana mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya dengan memaksa kak Neji, Gaara ataupun Kiba untuk memberitahu alamat rumah gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk canggung di atas sofa mewah, disuguhi jus tomat dan cake tiramisu. Sasuke gagal paham, seharusnya rumah Naruto itu (maaf) bobrok. Atau paling tidak apartemen kecil yang di dindingnya berjamur, mengingat bagaimana sikap Naruto yang sok miskin. Tapi ini..

Chk! Kenapa pula ketiga makhluk abstrak itu duduknya santai sekali. Seolah- olah sudah biasa datang ke sini setiap hari. Wajah mereka juga nampak bahagia, seperti anak kecil menemukan mainan kesayangannya yang sudah lama hilang. Harusnya tuh wajah mereka sedih, bukannya kakak Naruto itu habis kecelakaan. Sepertinya Sasuke baru saja sadar kalau sudah dibodohi.

"Ku balas kalian nanti.." geramnya dengan suara rendah, mengundang tatapan dan seringai jahil Kiba.

"Nah. Jadi kenapa kalian datang ke sini?" Kyuubi yang merasa diabaikan angkat suara. Rubynya menatap tajam bocah- bocah ABG di depannya satu persatu.

"Ini. nganter Sasuke, kak. Katanya kangen sama Naruto." Celetuk Kiba, Sasuke melotot.

"Oh, Naruto belum pulang. Selain itu?"

"Err.." Ragu, Sasuke beneran ragu sekarang. Bolehkan ia menjawab. "..i- itu. Katanya Kakak kecelakaan, dan Naruto harus bekerja. Apa benar itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Ia menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan tajam si ruby.

"Siapa yang bilang?" dan suara Bass itu menggelegar, penuh ancaman. Semuanya meneguk ludah. Susah payah.

"Eh, ma- maksud Sasuke itu. Kakak dapat durian jatuh. Bukankah menikah dengan janda kaya beranak satu yang sangat kakak cintai itu suatu keberuntungan. Ya kan? Hahaha." Dengan tawa canggung Gaara berkilah. Tak mau disalahkan karena membawa- bawa nama kyuubi hanya untuk membohongi sasuke.

Di sampingnya Sasuke hanya mencibir. "Oh begitu. Ya, aku memang mendapat keberuntungan." Ucap Kyuubi bangga.

"Jadi benar, kak Kyuubi menikah dengan orang kaya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat di sekelilingmu? Ini rumah dan barang- barang istriku, tahu!"

"Be_

"Berarti kalau aku sama Sasuke menikah, kakak mesti setuju ya?" Potong Naruto seraya memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tergantung seperti apa perasaan Sasuke padamu. Jika dia cuma main- main mending kamu nikah saja sama Kiba sekalian." Kyuubi membalas santai, mengabaikan wajah kaget Sasuke yang tidak sekali karena dikagetkan oleh pelukan Naruto yang tiba- tiba. (perasaan dari tadi Sasuke di kagetin mulu ya).

"Tenang saja. Sasuke itu tipe setia. Iyakan, Sas?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Kerutan di dahi terlihat begitu melihat kekasihnya itu berasap, dan menggeram pelan.

"Huh! Kenapa udah pulang? Bukannya kerjamu masih banyak?" Kernyitan heran tercetak jelas pada wajah rupawan Kyuubi. Ia menatap wajah kusut serta kaos putih Naruto yang penuh oli. Naruto nyengir salah tingkah.

"Sori, bengkelnya ku tutup lebih cepat. Soalnya Kiba bilang Sasuke bakal main ke rumah." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Si kakak hanya mendengus.

"Terserah. Pokoknya itu bengkel kamu yang mengurus. Itu hukumannya kalau suka bolos kelas." Vonisnya mutlak.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuubi, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Lihat saja ke tiga temannya sekarang, mereka bahkan tidak berniat menolongnya hanya untuk membujuk kakaknya membatalkan hukumannya untuk bekerja dan homeschooling. Jadi benar ya, dia keluar dari sekolah. Artinya Gaara nggak bohong soal Naruto yang keluar dari sekolah buat kerja.

Gadis blonde pemilik sepasang manic shafir itu mendengus, mengutuk sikap sadis kakaknya pelan. Teringat sesuatu, gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya, melihat seseorang yang kini lehernya tengah ia peluk. Sambil tersenyum manis ia mengecup pipi pemuda yang masih diam dengan kepala menunduk.

"Sas, kamu nggak papa?" dengan khawatir gadis blonde itu mengelus pipi kekasihnya saat tidak mendapati respon berarti dari pemuda di pelukannya.

"Mungkin dia shock karena aroma mulutmu, Naruto." Sahut Neji tak niat.

Tiba- tiba suasana berubah mencekam. Ke empat pemuda di ruang tamu terlihat mengelus tengkuk mereka yang entah kenapa terasa dingin.

"Brr, kok tiba- tiba udaranya jadi dingin ya? Aku ke kamar dulu ah, sepertinya anakku sudah bangun…" Kyuubi yang sadar pertama kali dengan bahaya yang mengancam, cepat- cepat mengambil langkah aman. Menjauh dari ke lima ABG labil di ruang tamunya.

"Sas, kok diem aja? Kamu nggak papakan?"

"…"

"Halo~, Sasuke?"

"…sek.. berengsek.."

"Hah? Ap_

"BERENGSEK! PERMAIANAN MACAM APA INIIII! MEMANGNYA KALIAN INI SIAPA?! BERANI SEKALI MEMPERMAINKAN SEORANG RADEN PRABU RAMA UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!"

Hiiiii~

Diam- diam di balik tembok dekat tangga, seorang Kyuubi menghela nafas lega. Mengabaikan adik serta teman- temannya menderita di tangan Sasuke.

Dan cerita ini di akhiri oleh amukan Sasuke yang merasa dibodohi, dari Naruto yang mengaku orang miskin sampai Kyuubi yang faktanya menikahi seorang janda kaya beranak satu. Dan kini, Author dengan berat hati akan menulis dua kata penutup cerita yang berakhir 'menggantung' ini..

 **The End**

.

 **Apa iniii? Ini sih namanya bukan Parody ya? Tapi, bolehkan? daripada nggak di kasih judul sama sekali.. Saya pingin bikin Sasuke teraniaya di sini. Tapi, kenapa malah jadinya seperti ini ya..**

 **Ampuu~n, saya bener- bener pusing. Oh ya, Kost absurd-nya belum tamat ya. Yang tamat itu cerpas- nya.. soalnya saya masih punya hutang sama seseorang kalau bakalan datengin Uchiha Itachi ke Kos- an Akademi konoha. Hehe**

 **Saya tunggu reviewnya okay! (^.^)/ Semoga cerita ini memuaskan para pembaca yang budiman.. tehehehe**

 **Okay, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terimakasih buat para reviewer dan yang sudah nge- fav dan Foll cerita aneh saya ini..**

 **Buat : Azazel Da Tenshi (Haha, kamu orang sunda ya? Maaf kalau terlalu kasar, Cuma niru lagu juga sih), Byakuren Hikaru83, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, Arintaharu, ShaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki, Dewi15, Thiyahrama (Waaa, kita samaan ya.. saya juga rakus kalau gitu hehe), Taqieyya746 (Syukur kalau Qiey- san menikmati.. ^_^), Rin Naoka Uchinami (Bukan emak2, tapi bapak2.. hehe), InmaGination (Mereka emang masih bocah kok, kan masih SMA.. ABG- lah istilahnya), Choikim1310, Sejin Kimkai, danaraljapamu, daaan Kuraublackpearl (ini udah dilanjut..) terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya.. makasih ya~ sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
